Two Breaths Walking
by Room Sized Logic
Summary: <html><head></head>I'll never forget the things I learned from you that I couldn't learn from anyone else. Not even my own mother. Your eyes closed and your breath fell with mine as you softly whispered "Hey now your living off by breathing my own breath." Shizaya.</html>


This story was inspired by the song "Two breaths walking" sung by Miku Hatsune. Oh how I enjoy Deco's works! He's just amazing.

So Durarara belongs to the super awesome creator! And this is a yaoi, so if you don't like it GTFO.. and yeah you know the rest. But then again why would you be here if your not gonna read a yaoi, I'm just sayin. u; Ehm.

But srsly :|

* * *

><p><em>This is the start of my own evolution starting with page 1...<em>

"Papa"

"Mama"

"Kasuka"

I said excitedly as I pointed to the items my mom just showed me. My mother clapped and smiled "That's very good Shizuo!" I immediately grabbed my journal and began to write what I just learned. "Your such a smart child Shizuo, I'm so proud of you." I smiled at my mother. Whenever she tells me stuff like that I always get so happy! I like it when my mom teaches me stuff, because I get to learn from a very smart person. I look up to my mother, she's my idol.

"Remember Shizuo make sure you always remember what I teach you, okay?" I nodded to her "Don't worry mama even if I were to suddenly forget what you taught me I'll just study what I have written in my journal." I raised my journal to her and grinned.

My mother stared at me and smiled "That's good Shizuo. Promise me you'll never leave Mama's side." She said patting my head. I nodded "I'll always be by with you mama!"

From the couner of my eye I saw someone looking at me. Red eyes in shock and confusion. I turned to see who was looking at me but saw no one.

* * *

><p>'Shizuo be sure to come home before the sun sets'<p>

That's what my mom told me before I left. I better get going or she'll get upset. My mother worries to much though! She never let's me got out! I puff out my cheeks and pout. I'll be turning 9 in just a couple of weeks, I am a responsible _adult!_...sort of. I lifted my foot only to trip on my shoelaces and my face meets the ground. Ouch! I look in front of me and sit up softly rubbing my head. I hope nobody saw that, that will really take away my title as a responsible adult.

I reach in front of me to grab my journal from the ground when I see hand pick it up. I slowly look up to see a boy much older then me look down at me. "Here." He offered me. I stared at him for awhile until my mom's rules echoed in my head '_Staring isn't nice Shizuo.' _Right. I grabbed the journal from his hands and clutched it aganist my chest. "Are you alright?" He questioned. I just silently nodded . I nervously looked up to catch a glimpse of his appearance. He had black black hair, it looked really soft. His skin looked very pale, but what caught my eyes the most was his piercing red eyes, I feel like I've seen them before. They had a very.._elegant _look to them.

He had a high school uniform on. He must go to the high school around here. "Do you like to write?" He asks me as he helps me up. I look at my journal and nodd my head. I look up at him and he has a smile on his face. For a guy he's really pretty. I blush at that thought, I've never really thought that way about anyone. Somehow looking at his face feels different when I look at others.

"What kind of things do you like to write in your journal?" He asks. I hesitate before answering. I'm not very good with talking to people I don't know. I'm not good with talking to people period. "I like to write things that I learn from my mama..."I answer quietly. "Do you mind if I look at your journal?" The boy asks. I look down at my journal. I guess it couldn't hurt to let him see, and maybe he'll learn something from reading it. I smile and hand him my journal. The boy opens my journal to the first page and I see his eyes skim through it. He flips the page and continues to read then softly closes the book.

He read it pretty quick. Does he like my journal then? "What room sized logic.." He ? It has all the logic I know! It's everything I live by, not that I know any other logic. He hands me my journal and reaches for his bag and takes out a large book. I stare at the book and then look up at him. Is this his journal or something? He grabs one of my hands and places the book in it. "Promise me you'll always keep this book, and read it everyday." He patted my head and I dropped my journal to grab the book with both my hands. I just met him and he already gave me a present. I nodded with his hand on my head "I promise I'll always treasure this book. Thank you." "Shizuo! Where are you?" I heard my mom call out my name.

I turned my head to search for my mom,then I felt the boy grab my shoulders. He pressed his lips close to my ears and whispered something I will always remember.

_"Because it gets lonely, I hope you breathe with me."_

He let me go and I turned to look at him only to find he was already gone. "Shizuo there you are!" My mother said suddenly hugging me tightly. "I told you to come home before the sun sets!." My mom hugged me tighter and I looked up at the sky. "But mama the sun is still out." She stayed quiet as my let go of the hug and grabbed my hand. "Let's go home Shizuo."

I nodded and picked my journal up and put it on top of the book. Once we reached our house. I set my journal down and grabbed the book and lifted it so my mother could see "Hey mama, I have someone I like!" I say happily. My mom looked down at me a gave me a small giggle. "Congrats."

That was the first day I met him, and the last day I saw him. I suddenly had a growing urge everyday to see him but I never did.

_"Because I want to be with you, I walk."_

* * *

><p>;A; It's short I know but the idea popped in my head one day while looking up pictures of Izaya and Shizuo while listening to this song. I don't really have the whole story planned out but I'll get there at some point. I know how the next chapters gonna go though and it's going to be longer (I think?..) ;u; that is if anyone wants another chapter D:<p>

Izaya said 'what room sized logic' u; That's another Miku song which is where I got my name from.

Anyways. R&R please? :D


End file.
